


[Podfic] Relationship Status: It's Complicated

by RsCreighton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Near Future, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek Hale, Past Stiles/OMC-freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, accidental feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I know this is a huge stretch for you, but can you please pretend you're like, into me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Relationship Status: It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenepel (Jenepel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relationship Status: It's complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267789) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> Thank you to Kellifer for having blanket permission! ;) <3

**Title:**   Relationship Status: It's Complicated  
**Author:**   Kellifer  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   26:05  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Relationship%20Status.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Relationship%20Status.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
